gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Everything About You
Everything About You is originally by One Direction. It will be sung by Jaxon Pierce and James Holland in the seventh episode of Season Four of JamesonOTP's fanfiction Glee: The Next Generation. Lyrics You know I've always got your back, girl So let me be the one you come running to, running to, r-r-running I see it’s just a matter of fact, girl You just call my name I'll be coming through, coming through, I'll keep coming On the other side of the world, it don't matter I'll be there in two, I'll be there in two, I'll be there in two I still feel it every time It's just something that you do Now ask me why I want to It's everything about you, you, you Everything that you do, do, do From the way that we touch, baby To the way that you kiss on me It's everything about you, you, you (everything about you) The way you make it feel, new, new, new Like every party is just us two And there's nothing I could point to It's everything about you, you, you (everything about you) Everything about you, you, you (everything about you) It's everything that you do, do, do (everything about you) It's everything about you Yes, I like the way you smile with your eyes Other guys see it but don’t realize that it's m-my loving There's something about your laugh that it makes me wanna have to There's nothing funny so we laugh at n-n-nothing Every minute’s like the last so let’s just take it real slow Forget about the clock that's tick-tick-ticking I still feel it every time It's just something that you do Now ask me why I want to It's everything about you, you, you Everything that you do, do, do From the way that we touch, baby To the way that you kiss on me It's everything about you, you, you (everything about you) The way you make it feel, new, new, new Like every party is just us two And there's nothing I could point to It's everything about you, you, you (everything about you) Everything about you, you, you (everything about you) It's everything that you do, do, do (everything about you) It's everything about you And you have always been the only one I wanted And I wanted you to know without you I can't face it All we wanna have is fun But they say that we're too young Let them say what they want It's everything about you, you, you Everything that you do, do, do From the way that we touch, baby To the way that you kiss on me It's everything about you, you, you (everything about you) It's everything that you do, do, do Like every party is just us two And there's nothing I could point to It's everything about you, you, you (everything about you) Everything about you, you, you (everything about you) It's everything that you do, do, do (everything about you) It's everything about you Category:Songs Category:Season Four Song Category:Songs Sung by James Holland Category:Songs Sung by Jaxon Pierce Category:Songs Sung in the Choir Room Category:Songs Sung in the Hallway Category:Songs Sung in the Auditorium Category:Duets